


Beginning Horizon

by RagTag



Category: Forces Of Nature - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagTag/pseuds/RagTag
Summary: This was just made as a project with my friends, i put it on this website as a safe way for them to see the story and how its going. So im not taking hate or criticisms but them.





	1. Chapter 1

One day, in the unending darkness of an unknown location....

A being of infinite power draped in beaming white robes, wanders, searching for something new in her empty surroundings, she finds nothing for the many thousands upon thousands of years she looks. She then has an epiphany if she cannot find something new, she will simply make it; conjuring every fiber of her being she releases the energy shes stored into the darkness, illuminating and engulfing her in a blinding light. The light finally pulses out in the form of a shockwave that expanded as far as she could see. In the epicenter of the cataclysmic explosion, two smaller beings appear curled up holding their legs. Two entities in the vast darkness new to their surroundings, emerge and look at each other and start to drift apart. Desperately gripping for each other to stay close, trying to cling on to the one thing they've experienced in their new lives.

They drift farther and farther as the Male Being looks around he see a hand grip the Female Being and scoop her up, him following suit shortly after. The hand brings them together and they hug each other tightly, not letting go of the other; They look around to see what pushed them back together and see a Giant Maiden draped in her now purple and black robes, looks down and smiles at the first new things she has seen since she was manifested.

She caresses the Male Beings back and utters the word " **Tel'Gon** ". He looks at her with utter awe in his eyes and repeats the name.

" **Y'Shaj** ", She says to the Female Being and pats her back lightly. She hides her head into Tel'Gon's chest, half looking at the mighty being.

"My Children, My Precious Children" She mumbles "I have blessed each of you with a fraction of my power, **Tel'Gon: The Power of Creation, Space, and Beginnings**." He looks confused but somewhat understanding of the situation. "And **Y'Shaj: The Power of Atrophy, Time, and Motion**." She nods and stares around, loosing her grip from Tel'Gon; he tries to grab her and pull her back but she floats away from them both. The mother of the two watches as her daughter floats away into the darkness, moments pass and The Maiden starts to look visually shaken; just as she goes to reach out for her, The aspect flies and floats back toward them both. Looking as jovial and free as ever before seen, her mother and counterpart staring in excitement.

"Time" She giggles and smiles widely.

 


	2. Beginning Horizon Part 2

As the three beings wander and float through the emptiness that engulfed them, The being of Time excitedly flew around trying to get a hang of her newfound ability of flight. The Space being, having the same power glided slowly next to their creator; the woman once in shining robes of pure light and energy, now darkened to a dark purple color slightly lighter than the world around them. "So what do we call you?" Time asked curiously. "You may call me Mother if you wish, Or Void my real name." The woman answered.

"Ok, why did you make us? Where are we and where are we going?" Tel'Gon asked shooting a cold glance at their creator. "My Child i have doing this for decades, centuries, millenniums even. I needed some company and escape from the darkness...the isolation." Tel'Gon looks down and instantly feels remorse at his mothers past, thinking if he shall face the same existence as her, born into a life of drifting and interacting with his mother and his counterpart. "Speaking of which," he yells to the girl flying all around, "You wanna be called Time right?". "Yes, that's correct", She giggles faintly and turns away to continue occupying herself with the feeling of weightlessness. The boy just looks at their mother and opens his mouth to ask a question, but catches it in his mouth as he might regret asking such a thing in front of Time. "Since i have to power to manipulate space can i be called Space?.", "No fair! You just copied me I just wanted to be unique!" Time yells with a frown on her face. Space rolls and just doesn't acknowledge she said anything, "May I?".

The Woman raises her hand to her mouth and just laughs heartily, Space could tell this feeling was unknown to her, as she had tears in her eyes and was trying to say something but kept stumbling over her words trying catch her breath. "Oh dear, i seem to have lost control of myself, yes my children, you may be called whatever you wish", She leans over to whisper to just Space while Time was flying around, "I also find it fitting seeing as you two were made for each other." 

"WHAT!" Space yells at her; Time just stops and flies fast to where they are. "What's going here? what are we talking about?"; Space just blushes, eyes wide, looking around and stammering while Void just continues laughing, Space turns to her with a death glare. "Isn't she my sister!? We are both your children! You are the mother of Both of us! How is she made for me?" Time just stares at him and Void "We're? I'm? I can't-" "Calm down my children, let me explain. You are both celestial beings, and i made you two so that you may fill this emptiness with your own children and their children and so own for generations," Both Time and Space just look at each other and Time blushes and looks away "and even so Space cannot exist with Time and Time cannot exist without Space." Space reaches out and grabs her hand softly and faces back towards their mother, "So we have to..have children..?" "Yes my son, you have to fill this empty space, it is your sole purpose" Time starts tearing up and said "It's just....why did you lash out like that? Am i not good?" 

Space pauses for a few seconds but catches himself, "No! it's not that my nerves got the best of me! I really think you're-". "No you've said enough." Time breaks the grip and returns her hand back to her side and floats back by herself. Space looks absolutely baffled at what just happened as he began to sulk and tear up, his mother giving him solace by putting her massive finger on his back and rubbing slowly; "Give her time, she'll come around and learn to forgive you". He knew what he did was unforgettable so he just broke free from his mothers comfort and flew off by himself, Void took notice of this and called out to him "Space?! Tel'Gon, where you going?", he ignored her and kept flying, speeding up in the process to escape what he had done; tears filling the darkness around him and giving off a radiant light and spreading everywhere. He thinks to himself while he flies, 'Did i overreact? What will happen to me on my own? Will they be okay without me?', he quickly brushes off the last notion, of course they would be okay without him, he's the one who caused the rift between the three.

He finds a place far enough away from them and continues to cry and scream with his face in his hands; as the space around him begins the illuminate brighter and brighter, he looked up and eyes shot wider as he noticed the tears were normal. They were gaseous and moved around his hand and reformed to perfect balls that gave off a tiny amount of luminescence, he stared as they dazzled and gleamed but the emptiness was too much and the tiny spheres only brightened small area around them. Space stopped crying and starting experimenting with the new spectacles and found out that he can split and multiples his new creations which he calls "Stars". 

He would spend his life filling the darkness with stars, as he had no other purpose in life anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just made as a project with my friends, i put it on this website as a safe way for them to see the story and how its going. So im not taking hate or criticisms but them.


End file.
